darthfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:New project
It's no secret that we love to make fun of SWFanon. Hell, we practically make a living out of it. Well, that is if we made a living out of what we do at all. Still, even though we deride, mock and scorn the Fanon Wiki on a daily basis, I feel we could be doing so much more with it. That leads us to my new proposal: a new project, much like De-Lucasification. This, appropriately titled "De-Baccusification", would have a goal of expanding and creating SWFanon-related articles on the Darth. We already have , but as I said, I feel we could be doing so much more with this. I feel that if this project were to get past the proposal mode, our first goal would be to parody as many of the Fanon FA's as possible, then moving on to GA's and finally random articles. Now, technically speaking, there's no problems with this. However, as a courtesy to the original authors and their work, I feel it would be appropriate to leave the authors a notice, requesting that we parody their articles. We've failed to do this in the past, and certainly asking first can't really hurt us. Finally, I feel that this project may also bring in new users, as well. After seeing our spoofs, the original authors may feel the need to contribute themselves and we could potentially gain quite a few new users. I figured I'd create this forum to see how others felt about the idea before I went ahead and actually created the project. After all, I really wouldn't enjoy being the sole contributor to my own project. — supergeeky1 \ / (''1-800-Burl-Ives'') 02:35, 13 May 2009 (UTC) Discussion *I think if you guys want to do this to bring in new members, like Geeky mentioned, then you're going to need to be very careful about how you do it. In my experience, a lot of this wiki is just toilet humor that isn't becoming of a proper parody. Even a few of the things I've created here are like that, especially stuff like Jesus Patrick Bach bangin' his hot blond apprentice (even if that's basically true...). If you don't rise above that sort of thing, then when you request permission to parody stuff then your request might be shot down. If your request is granted but you write a fourth grade level parody, you run the risk of insulting people and you certainly won't attract new members. Keep in mind that our wiki doesn't exactly have a high opinion of this one, so a good parody might go a long way to bridging the divide that users on both sides have helped to create. Just my two cents. - Brandon Rhea (talk) 02:42, 13 May 2009 (UTC) **Speak for yourself, Bac, when you say that our wiki doesn't have a high opinion of the Darth. --[[User:Darth tom|'STOM!']] [[User talk:Darth tom|'Madness?! This is stomheid!']] [[w:c:swfanon:User:Darth tom|'(Darth tom)']] 16:30, 13 May 2009 (UTC) ***Not every member has a low opinion, sure, but the collective wiki and the majority of the users have a low opinion. That's something that can't be denied, even if you yourself like it. The same goes for the other way around: the majority of this wiki probably has a low opinion of SWF, even if not every member does. But that's not what this discussion is about, so if you want to continue this side discussion we can do it somewhere else. - Brandon Rhea (talk) 18:06, 13 May 2009 (UTC) **I feel we should definitively ask people for permission before making a parody based on their fanon articles and I don't fear their reactions. In fact, I think we should go a bit further and invite those people to help in making the parody article. They'd have a say in what the parody article looks like, they would be involved in the project. Also, this project won't be about making fun of anyone, it would be about creating new, good quality parody articles. It will be about the fanon articles and their content, not about the users behind those articles. --[[User:Jedimca0|'Jedimca0']](Do or Do Not, There is No Try) 18:26, 14 May 2009 (UTC) *I'm all for it. In fact, I may want to join you, which is kriffing unprecedented. ;) --[[User:Goodwood|''Goodwood]]([[User talk:Goodwood|''Alliance Intelligence]]) 02:44, 13 May 2009 (UTC) *Good idea Geeky. --[[User:Jedimca0|'Jedimca0']](Do or Do Not, There is No Try) 18:26, 14 May 2009 (UTC) Bac, the majority of the wiki doesn't give two shits either way or doesn't even know what Darthipedia is. --[[User:Darth tom|'STOM!']] [[User talk:Darth tom|'Madness?! This is stomheid!']] [[w:c:swfanon:User:Darth tom|'(Darth tom)']] 19:14, 14 May 2009 (UTC) *Here, here. I support the project, you squabbiling bastards! MecenarylordEnter if you dare 23:32, 14 May 2009 (UTC) *I'm all for it. Grocery Enter my Grocery Store...OR I'LL DESTROY YOUR PLANET!! 17:47, 31 May 2009 (UTC) #I'm for it, mainly because it gives me an opportunity to mock this. Master Gump(The name's Forrest) 18:54, 31 May 2009 (UTC) #Feel free to destroy Hanok-Kie. He's dead to me. The Almighty Ninja ''Talk'' 00:36, 3 June 2009 (UTC)